


Just a Taste

by tisfan



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [39]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Finger Sucking, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Stress Baking, implied pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Bucky’s cooking in the kitchen, and Tony wants a taste.





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> MCU Kink Bingo n3 freesquare
> 
> for tippy06's prompt  
> I'd like a story with Bucky/Tony with finger sucking with lots of smut please? I just love how you write these two. Can involve other avengers if you wish. Thanks
> 
> blame Clint for interrupted smuts :D

“Hey, Freezerburn,” Tony said, and then stopped dead in his tracks. “Why does it look like a bakery took a crap in my kitchen?”

Bucky rolled his eyes and pulled another tray out of the oven. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“So you decided to, what, fully fund the local high school’s bake sale?”

Bucky nudged Tony out of the way with his hip before resting the baking sheet down on a rack. “Jus’ wanted somethin’ to do that--” He shrugged, not even knowing how to finish the sentence. He wanted to make something with his hands, something that wasn’t death and violence. He’d started with an old recipe of his mother’s and made shortbread cookies with a thumbprint dollop of jam in each one.

Bucky wasn’t really hungry, so while he ate a couple of cookies when they were done, it wasn’t enough, and he was still awake and alone in the middle of the night. He didn’t want to binge watch television, he was too restless for reading, and while Tash had been trying to teach him to knit, he found himself too aggravated with yarn getting snagged in his finger joins to really get into it.

“Ah, yes,” Tony said. “Engineering fugue, only, like with brownies.” And he promptly stole one off the plate. “Oh, god, I think I’m going to die, is there coffee in these?”

Bucky’s mouth twitched and he suppressed a smile. “Yeah.”

Tony went around the table, taking lids off the tupperware. “Oh, are these blueberry?” The sugar-crusted pastry disappeared as Tony took a sample. “Wow, you’ve been busy. Also, very good. I can see having to spend more time in the gym if you have too many restless nights. Anything I can help with?”

“Dunno, just can’t sleep sometimes,” Bucky said.

“Pal, you are looking at the poster boy for not getting enough rest,” Tony said. “So, like, bad dreams, or what--”

“Brain spinnin’,” Bucky said. He used the spatula to deposit the pecan lace cookies over the cupcake tin. Letting them cool that way, they could be eaten plain, or filled with ice cream, or cut fruit. “Can’t sleep because I keep goin’ over shit I can’t change.” He eyed Tony speculatively. “You should get on that whole makin’ a time machine shit.”

“No, no, oh, yeah, that’s a big no,” Tony said. “Time machine is a way for me to get stuck in 3rd grade trying to fix everything. We’d never move forward again. But I get ya on the brain spinning thing.” He peered into Bucky’s mixing bowl. “What’s this?”

“Meringue,” Bucky said. “Ain’t decided yet if I’mma make cookies out of it, or put it on a lemon pie.”

Tony stuck his finger into the white creamy goo and licked it off. “Oh, that’s good. Can you make cookies out of that? I’ve never had them.”

Bucky had to close his eyes, because Tony licking his finger was one of the most obscene things he’d ever seen. Why was it that Tony could make everything about sex, even when he obviously wasn’t trying to? Probably because Bucky was obsessed with the man.

Tony went to dip his finger back in the mix and, without even thinking about it, Bucky smacked his butt with the spoon. “Hey! Don’t contaminate my mix,” Bucky scolded.

Tony yelped and put his hand on his ass. “You are hurting my inner child,” Tony pouted. “I wanna lick the beaters.”

Bucky swallowed hard. “Your inner child needs a spanking,” he threatened.

“Oh, no, no, sunshine, that’ll just make him horny,” Tony said, and he went after the damn mix again. Bucky wasn’t sure if he was supposed to take that as an invitation or what, because while Tony had flirted with him, and responded to Bucky’s clumsy attempts at flirtation, it was difficult to tell if he was serious. Tony baby-talked the disposal and promised to marry the coffee maker on a regular basis, too.

Bucky tugged Tony away from the mixer. “No,” he said, firmly, “you just had your finger in your mouth.”

Tony pouted again. “But…”

Bucky dipped his own finger along the beater, and offered the dab of sugar and egg whites to Tony. “Here, my hands are clean,” he said. He wasn’t quite sure where his brain was, since he could have just as easily offered Tony the beater, and in fact that would have been safer, not expressing any--

“Not for long,” Tony promised, and then he actually licked the goo off Bucky’s finger. And he didn’t stop there. Tony sucked Bucky’s finger into his mouth, the whole thing, until his lips were tight around the base and Bucky’s thumb was tucked under Tony’s chin. He batted his eyelashes at Bucky, who was frozen with shock.

Those eyes, lined with full lashes, watched Bucky’s every move as he struggled to remember how to breathe. Tony’s tongue lashed around the tip of Bucky’s finger, the heat of his mouth engulfed him.

Bucky tugged at his finger, light, and Tony’s teeth scraped light over the pad. He made it all the way to Tony’s lip before he inhaled and exhaled with a strangled groan. Everything south of his navel was on fire with sudden wanting. “Tony--”

“Yeah, buttercup?” Tony pulled back. “Too much? I’m told that I’m not so good with boundaries, but--”

Bucky didn’t say anything, but he reached behind him for the merengue and scraped off another blade of the beater. He ran his finger over Tony’s lips, leaving behind a trail of sticky sweetness -- his brain about went dark at that image, Tony’s mouth looking used and debased -- and then licked his own finger. He imagined under that gooey sweetness that he could detect a hint of Tony’s own, unique flavor.

Tony didn’t even bother to lick his lip clean, just opened his mouth as if he expected to be fed more batter.

Two fingers, then, in the goo, and Bucky wiped them off against Tony’s tongue.

Tony’s eyelashes fluttered and he swallowed suggestively. Bucky’s knees nearly went out from under him, and he found himself fucking his fingers in and out of Tony’s mouth, mewling eagerly. “Oh, god, oh god,” he murmured. “You wicked--”

“Bet your ass,” Tony said.

There were still faint traces of meringue on Tony’s lip and Bucky leaned in to claim it, just licking across Tony’s top lip.

Tony gasped at the touch of Bucky’s tongue, like it was unexpected, shocking, and Bucky tugged him in to swallow that sound.

The kiss was hesitant, tentative, at first, like neither of them were certain the other wasn’t joking, or feral.

And then Tony made a noise, just this little soft sound, a needy whimper.

Bucky caught Tony’s lower lip with his teeth, a soft tug, and then he was wrapped up in the man, like Tony was a scarf, snuggling into that heat, taking full possession of his mouth. His breath came in short, heavy pants. Tony’s breath was a puff against his cheek, his hands going up to twine around Bucky’s neck and pull him closer.

Bucky tasted the inside of Tony’s mouth, cream and coffee and chocolate. He was delicious. “Oh, god,” Bucky managed again when he pulled back to breathe.

“Yeah?” Tony asked him, like he was seeking confirmation or permission. “I’ve dreamed about you, you know, so I could use a little reassurance here that I’m not still dreaming.”

“And what did I do in your dreams?” Bucky wondered.

Tony cupped Bucky’s cheek as if to hold him in place, and ravaged Bucky’s mouth with tender, needy kisses. Just like Bucky liked it, although he would have said it about any kiss from Tony, because it was _Tony_.

Bucky rained down kisses on Tony’s face, against his cheek, his nose, captured that lush mouth again.

“Everything,” Tony said.

“What?”

“What you did in my dreams,” Tony repeated. “It was _everything_. All of it.”

Bucky nudged at Tony’s chin until he tipped his head back, and then Bucky made love to the column of Tony’s throat, sliding his lips along the pulse point. “Yeah? And you _liked_ it.”

“Oh, yes,” Tony said.

Bucky kissed Tony again, this time with a sense of belonging, that this was no accident, this was no fluke, but something that had been on Tony’s mind, something he’d been waiting for an opportunity to pursue. He kissed Tony gently, taking the time to explore his mouth, to relish every second. Tony moaned into his mouth, and Bucky found the button to Tony’s shirt. He was pretty sure they didn’t want to take things any further in the kitchen, for God’s sake, but he wanted to touch that skin, feel the heat of it, touch and stroke and--

“Aw, guys, _why_?” Clint burst out and Tony jumped back so far he hit the table, knocking several cookies off the plate where they scattered like cards. “I can’t unsee that!” And then the archer noticed the kitchen table. “Oooh, cookies!”

“Have some,” Bucky offered. “Have them all.”

“Oh, no,” Tony said. “You give Barton free rein with dessert and we’re going to be in medical this afternoon getting his stomach pumped. I’ll just… rescue the brownies. And the blueberry pie things.” He handed Bucky one plate of cookies, tucked another tupperware container under his arm.

He gazed at Bucky. “You coming?”

Bucky thought he’d wanted Tony before, had dreamed about him before.

But this was different. So, so much more. He needed Tony, now. Like air and water and sunlight.

“Yeah, right behind you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Meringue](https://www.allrecipes.com/recipe/9847/meringue-cookies/)   
>  [Pecan Lace Cookies](https://www.allrecipes.com/recipe/26204/pecan-lace-cookies-ii/)   
>  [Blueberry Tarts](https://www.kingarthurflour.com/recipes/blueberry-hand-pies-recipe)   
>  [Thumbprint Cookies](https://www.thekitchn.com/recipe-jammy-shortbread-thumbprint-cookies-252585)   
>  [Frosted Brownies with coffee](https://www.allrecipes.com/recipe/232436/mocha-brownies-with-coffee-frosting/)


End file.
